The Mistress's Tune
by Zavil
Summary: The entirety of Konoha will dance to her tune, with her fiery red hair, and the revolution in her eyes. Her chakra strains her every move, but the foundations of the ninja world will just have to observe.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 START**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

These nights even the sky is cloudy. Just like the people in this village.

I look out the window, and reach for the moon.

The old man once told me that I have a very special type of chakra, but my chakra reserves are so small what could possibly be special about it?

I see myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a short-sleeved, beige kimono-like blouse with a black obi closing it, along with a black skirt and black stockings. My red hair stops at my waist.

The scenery is being ripped away as I fall into an ocean of my own memories.

Everything reconnects and the sun has replaced the moon. I'm on a chair looking out the window.

When did I pass out? It doesn't matter.

I finish the last of my sweet red bean porridge from last night and sit there in satisfaction.

My alarm rings and I jolt out the door, leaping from roof to roof until I reach the Academy.

"Hey, Naruto!" Iruka greets me.

"Hello, Iruka." I say.

"Are you ready for the graduation test? If you pass this you'll become a genin."

"I'm ready for anything!"

He opens the door and I run in, going down the halls until I reach the testing room.

One person other than me is not here yet.

I hear steps coming from behind me. Speak of the devil, here he is, Sasuke Uchiha!

"Idiot," I hear.

"Bastard."

He brushes my hair aside and walks into the room.

"Sasuke!" Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and a lot of other girls call out.

"Aren't you going to fall for me too?" He smirks and walks to an empty seat.

The girls immediately try to fight for who gets to sit next to him.

I ignore him and join the empty seat beside Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara.

"This is such a drag," I hear Shikamaru mutter as always.

Choji looks at me and holds out a bag of chips then says, "hey Naruto, you want some chips?"

Why not? "Can I have the salt flavored ones?" He smiles and takes out a bag of salt flavored chips.

"Hey do you guys remember what Iruka said the graduation test would be on?" I ask.

A soft voice comes from above me. "T-There's going to be a written exam and a practical exam."

I turn around and thank Hinata Hyuga.

"You didn't have to help her, Hinata! She's going to pass out again anyway." The person calling me out is Kiba Inuzuka. An annoying fellow, but nice to have around.

"Quiet, Kiba," Shino Aburame whispered. I get chills up my spine whenever Shino talks. There's just something about him I suppose.

We continue with our idle chatter until Iruka walked into the room. He slams the door and looks at us. "Everyone, face the front." I turn to him on instinct as he holds out paper.

"This will be the written exam, we will be doing individual practical exams once everyone is done. Keep your eyes on your own sheet, and if caught cheating you will fail without exceptions."

He hands out the papers and pencils and goes back to the front and sits in his chair, keeping his eye on us the entire time.

The first question is asking what the two components of chakra are.

They're kidding me.

Is the written exam really going to be this easy?

Physical energy and spiritual energy are the two components of chakra.

I quickly breeze through the questions and then raise my hand.

Iruka comes over and takes my paper.

Not long after, several others finish the exam.

"Alright, we'll call each of you one by one to head to the practical exam room where you will be performing the clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu."

I wait for my name, after a series of people have gone until I finally hear, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Time to do this!" I shout.

I run out of the room into the hallway and hear the door slam shut behind me.

I turn around, then turn back.

The hallway has changed into a large room with one desk on the opposite side of me.

"Perform the transformation jutsu."

I transform into Iruka flawlessly on my first try.

"Good, now do the clone jutsu."

I revert back to my original appearance and raise my hands to do the seal.

Ram. Snake. Tiger.

I'm almost out of the energy. I manage to create one clone, just enough for the requirements.

"You pass, Naruto, here's your forehead protector. Come back to the Academy on the fifteenth, and don't forget to get your picture taken."

I take a deep breath, bow my head and leave.

It's the outside. The sun is shining, the trees are rustling, and I'm falling to the ground. I collapse. "Idiot," the last word I hear before everything fades to black.

* * *

 **NARUTO**

We're by the river. I'm sleeping on the grass looking at the reflection of the afternoon sun on the water.

"Looks like you're finally awake."

"Why'd you bring me here, it's so far away from the Academy."

"I felt like it."

He sighs, then says, "your chakra reserves are really low, are you sure you can continue?"

I laugh. "Is the Uchiha worried about me?"

"No." That was blunt.

"I'm going to become the Hokage after all, something like this can't stop me!"

My red hair is blown by the wind and touches his face. He's about to sneeze. I pull my hair back, and he sneezes.

"Maybe I should cut my hair," I say. "It'll get in the way of the missio-."

"Don't."

Sasuke turns his head facing away from me. "Idiot," he says, and walks away.

I stay there with lingering thoughts.

When I think about it, I should have done the graduation test near the start of the year. I guess it doesn't matter much anymore. There are three graduation tests in one year, but this is the first year that we were allowed to start doing the test. Waiting like the others was probably the right idea.

I notice someone overshadow me. A strand of black hair is sitting on my face. "Hey, Naruto."

It's Shikamaru's voice.

"Why're you here?" I ask.

"I was passing by, noticed Sasuke leaving, and I saw you."

I sigh. "You know who your squad will be composed of?"

Shikamaru goes beside me and lays down.

He takes a deep breath then speaks.

"They say that the squads are determined by how well you scored, but really it's predetermined based on how well individuals can work together. Based on that, I will most likely be in a squad with Choji and Ino because of our parents and how well our abilities compliment each other."

I see, it does make sense now that I think about it.

"So who do you think I'll be in a squad with?"

He looks at the sky. "Most likely Sasuke and Sakura. Partially because Sasuke looks up to you."

Does he really? Sasuke Uchiha looks up to me? That's a funny thought.

"You guys are sort of identical to each other in a way. His entire family was killed, and well, you have no family. You both know loneliness and yet you managed to get to where you are today."

The last part sounds like a compliment, so I might as well take it.

"Why Sakura, though?"

"She's at the top of the class you know. Just below you and Sasuke. But, her childish crush on Sasuke is holding her back. She can be so much more. If these squads really are how I imagine it then my squad will probably be more strategy based, Kiba's will be more tracking based while yours will be pretty well rounded."

"You know that I can't use a lot of my chakra."

"You just have to find a way to fight without expending a lot of it."

Easier said than done.

"Think of it like this," Shikamaru says. "Sasuke is proficient at ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. While you're proficient at ninjutsu and taijutsu, and Sakura is proficient in ninjutsu and genjutsu. It's really unusual though, you have a lot of stamina but you can't use a lot of chakra. The two components of chakra were on the exam."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with my spiritual energy."

I hear my stomach grumble.

"You want to get ramen with me?" I ask.

"Sure," he responds.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 END**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the manga/anime, Sasuke is still sociable until he gets the curse seal. At that moment the mood of the entire story changes.**

 **Adding on to make things clear, Naruto joined the Academy three years ago in canon. He failed the graduation test three times yet his classmates he is with right now were with him back then, and unless a genius like Sasuke were to fail that many times wouldn't it be really weird? So I'm guessing there were a lot of different times you could choose to take the graduation test throughout one year, so I assume the graduation test could only be taken after your third year.**

 **CHAPTER 2 START**

* * *

 **SASUKE**

I'm here early. The sun is rising, the birds are chirping, and the fan girls are running wild. A beautiful day.

The Academy is right in front of me, and today I will be one step closer to my vengeance.

That is if I don't go deaf.

It's the horrible screeches of a banshee. My ears are crying, it's a horrible sound.

"Sasuke! You're here early today! I stayed up all night making this for you..." It's no, no, it couldn't possibly be!

Naruto.

"Don't tell me, you've..." I pause. That can't be possible. She wouldn't betray me like that.

"I absolutely adore it when you make that face!" And... she is joking. "It does look like I have to make a break for it, however!"

I don't know what she means by that, but it probably isn't good. She enters the building and leaves me to my demise.

Just to my luck, I turn around and witness wild lionesses walk towards me.

Stay calm. Ignore them. They'll go away.

"M-Morning, Sasuke..."

"I have a present for you!"

"Hey! I'm going to give him a present first."

How annoying.

I walk in the Academy, head down the hall and to my homeroom teacher's classroom. Whatever his name is.

I need somewhere to sit where nobody will bother me. I could sit by the window, but that will leave two open spots for anyone to sit beside me. I could sit beside Naruto or the fat guy, but the girls will force them out of their seats.

Sitting between the bug freak and Hyuga girl is probably the best choice in this situation. They will most likely not treat the Hyuga girl harshly, and will be too scared of the other one to talk to him.

I'm walking up. I'm next to the Hyuga girl.

"H-" I forgot her name.

She's looking at me. "H-How can I h-help you, Sasuke?"

"Forget it."

"Hey, move it Sasuke! Scoot over, Hinata." Dog boy and his mutt are there. The only other option is the window seat.

I walk over and sit down.

"Move it, pig! I'm going to sit beside Sasuke!" The most annoying one of all is here.

"Back off, forehead girl. Sasuke is going to be all mine!" The second most annoying one is here.

My lucky day. Either of these two can be in my squad.

In the end the blonde wins and sits next to me, with the pinkie sitting next to her.

"Sasuke, if I'm with you we're going to have such a great time together!" I don't like the sound of it already.

They continue with their petty attempts in trying to start a conversation with myself.

Suddenly the door closes and standing there is our teacher.

"Starting today, each one of you are real ninja, but you are still only genin. Even so, by being a ninja you are to complete your assigned mission to help the village. Today I will assign you your three man team which is led by a jounin. You will have to follow his instructions to fully complete your mission."

I don't see the point of three man teams when I will be enough. More people to drag me down.

"We tried to balance each team's strength."

A bunch of names are called out. I completely ignore it until I hear a name that catches my interest.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

I wonder who she will be placed with.

"Sakura Haruno."

A disappointment.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I see. Naruto and Sakura can make up for their shortcomings because their strengths and weaknesses compliment each other in a way.

But does it really make sense to put all three top of the class in the same team? Sakura scored the highest for the theory, while I scored the highest for practical. Naruto was probably a close second to both of us.

The teacher finishes off with, "we will introduce you to your jounin teacher, but until then take a break."

When he finishes those words, I disappear like the wind.

Actually I'm just heading home to eat.

* * *

 **SAKURA**

I need to find Sasuke! Maybe he'll go on a date with me today... Okay, how about we start slow and go out to eat instead. Wait, wait! Maybe I can go to his house... No that's too far, I'm not ready!

I'm just going to sit down I guess, I can't seem to find Sasuke anywhere.

It's almost time to head back and I still haven't found Sasuke. I wonder why he only talks to Naruto, why won't he talk to me? I hate her.

"Ugh, Naruto!" I yell.

"What about Naruto?" I hear back in response. Great I'm talking to myself now.

That red hair... "Hey Naruto! N-Nothing, nothing about Naruto."

"Are you sure?" I nod. "Well if you say so."

I wonder if she knows where Sasuke is. "Hey, by any chance do you know where Sasuke happens to be?"

She's taking a while to think. "He's probably at home eating tomatoes as a snack."

Great, well I'm not going near the Uchiha compound. That place gives me the creeps.

"If you don't need me for anything else, I'll be heading back to the Academy."

What should I say next? "Oh um okay, see you there Naruto."

She walks away.

Okay good job Sakura, don't make friends with the enemy. Alright, well I should probably head back so I can meet Sasuke.

* * *

 **KAKASHI**

"So why are we here?" I ask.

This place is surprisingly clean, not how I imagined it. There is little diversity in food options here however.

"To give you an idea of her lifestyle. She is the spitting image of Kushina as a child." Oh yes, she was rather... scar- charming. "Her marks are top notch, but there's something wrong with her chakra. She can perform most jutsu but tires easily."

That does seem rather weird. "Are you sure that Minato's seal wasn't faulty?"

"I'm sure, the fox's chakra should be leaking, but she still is not able to use a lot of chakra. After thinking this through, honestly I think it's because she has too much chakra."

Is that really a valid reason, having a too much chakra I mean.

"Are you sure? How does that work?" I can think of some reasons, but it will contradict with everything the Hokage had just said.

"Do you remember the two components of chakra?" He asks.

I reply, "physical energy and spiritual energy, correct?"

"Naruto has a great amount of physical energy, but if you think about it, what if her spiritual energy is greater. Physical energy and spiritual energy mix together to create stamina, and in turn you can convert that stamina into chakra or you can use it for taijutsu.

He continues.

"She has too much however, in addition to the fox and the special chakra she inherited from her mother she might be overusing her chakra. If you convert thirty of the hundred percent of stamina you have into chakra then you can use that thirty percent of chakra into a jutsu that requires thirty percent, but if you use it for a jutsu that requires twenty percent of chakra then that ten percent will be lost."

I understand what he's getting to.

"Her spiritual energy is imbalanced with her physical energy however, so when you mix the two to convert it into chakra, it's harder to control so she goes over the required amount by a great amount. In turn that might give her ninety percent chakra. Suppose that happens, she has ten percent stamina left and only needs around five percent chakra, but that results in eighty-five percent going unused."

I should prioritize training methods for chakra control then. I will be thinking of a special method for Naruto, however.

"I see," I say.

"You were chosen to lead Naruto's team because we assumed you would treat her best considering her circumstances. Plus, your team will also have Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. Good luck!"

"Yes, sir." I use the body flicker jutsu and head to my cute little genin.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

 **If you did not read the explanation for why Naruto is unable to use a lot of chakra, then I suggest you do so that way it doesn't confuse you later on in the story. I re-read how Ebisu explained Naruto's chakra control and I came up with this theory for my story. The whole spiritual energy and physical energy may not work this way in canon, but Kishi never really explained so I'm just thinking about how imbalances may work out.**

 **I will reveal what her special chakra is later on, but most of you if you try researching on what Kushina could do then you could probably find** **out.**

 **I'm also not bashing on Sakura. She will mature. It's just her adolescent phase.**


End file.
